I don't love you Anymore
by Mable
Summary: She hated May because of the accident, she wanted May dead. All she wanted was revenge for the loss of her love. She just wants May gone. She's willing to do anything, but 'anything' is quite a steep price.  one-shot   songfic


**Mable: This was sudden…. I've been wanting to write more and suddenly came up with this. I didn't know what rating to put it under so I just put it under M. I don't own Pokemon… I really don't own Pokemon if I wrote something like THIS. Anyway, Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

Hatred

She ripped another picture out of her magazine and thumb tacked it to her corkboard before picking up a knife a slowly mutilating it. It was a picture of May Maple, the girl who ruined her life, the girl she hated for hitting her Drew and killing her Drew. The girl cut into the paper picture. Cutting into May's cheeks and smile, "I hate you. I hate you." She muttered as she glared at the face, "and it's all going to end tonight. At your little birthday party, in front of your friends, I'm going to destroy you." May was a famous coordinator so a whole building was rented out for the party. She'd kill May when everyone was watching, she'd get revenge.

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

Miss Wonderful Innocent May, she hadn't meant to hit Drew and kill him. May had just been a little tipsy and didn't care where she was driving, then suddenly it happened and Drew never recovered. Drew was DOA; they couldn't get to him fast enough to save him. She loved him and because of May's stupidity and naivety he was gone. She went insane and her life became devoted to making Miss Perfect Top Coordinator's life horrible, she wanted May to suffer like she did.

_Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled_

She laughed crazily as she went through her knife drawer and fished out one sharp enough to cut easily but small enough to hide. This was what she was going to use to kill May, and she loved it. Then she returned to her corkboard of sliced up May Maple photos, "You never thought for once about anything other then yourself. Now it'll cost you your life… You took Drew away… Now you will suffer." She laughed again and picked up her lamp, throwing it at the corkboard and watching it break. Then with one last bit of rage, she ripped off the surviving pictures and took them into the bathroom. After setting them on fire in the bathtub she threw a few rugs and blankets over it. Why not? She didn't care if the house caught on fire.

_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she_

She opened her car door and practically leaped inside. The door slammed shut so hard that it could've broke, but it didn't. Within seconds the car was on and she was pulling out of her driveway as quick as possible. She hit something, but didn't care and kept on driving. The speedometer said that she was going over one hundred miles an hour, she didn't care, not even swerving to avoid nighttime pedestrians. Three middle aged people, a few Pokemon, and one teen with her little brother was almost hit. She didn't even notice their existence. She only felt her hate for May.

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

The car was parked on the sidewalk and she just left it there with the keys inside. She went inside the building and looked around at the room full of nicely dressed friends and family of May. May's birthday party was a formal event, slightly different then her sweat clothes that she hadn't changed in days. She immediately caught the attention of everyone in the room who stared at her in shock. Ash stepped closer, Pikachu was latched on his shoulder and he seemed as confused as everyone else, "Are you okay?" She screamed, "I'm going to end it!" Ash looked a little scared.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

"What are you talking about May?"

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

May laughed insanely and stumbled backwards. She looked horrible with the same clothes on that she had been wearing for the last two weeks and from days without a decent meal, "I'm going to kill her for what she did! She took him away just because she was selfish and naïve!" That was when May revealed the knife she brought from home for everyone to see. Her parents gasped, her brother stared, and Ash suddenly panicked, "What are you doing May? Drew's death was an accident! It wasn't your fault!" May laughed and smiled wide, "You just don't want me to kill her."

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are _

May lifted the knife and took one look at her reflection, "I don't love you anymore."

_And I don't love you anymore_

In an instant May stabbed the knife into her own throat. Somebody in the room screamed and Ash stared for a second in disbelief. May pulled the knife out and stabbed it back in once or twice more before she started to lose muscle functions. The girl collapsed and Ash ran forward, "May!" Brock was right behind him to try to stop the bleeding from her neck. It didn't matter how much Brock pressed his jacket to her throat, it didn't matter how much Ash screamed 'somebody call 911', it didn't matter how much her mother screamed, May knew this was the end. She smiled a little as her world grew dark and her pulse slowed until it was no longer existant.

_It Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

**On May 15****th**** May Maple, slightly intoxicated, hit her long time lover Drew who had been merely walking to his apartment building. A few weeks later, after a long period of no contact, May appeared at her birthday party. She had been suffering a psychotic breakdown that could've been healed if she would've gotten medical attention. Instead at exactly seven thirty on June 6****th****, May crashed her own party and commited suicide infront of family and friends.**

_It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

* * *

**Mable: Well that's it, I hope you Enjoyed! …and for those who want to flame about May, I don't hate her, I just got her name out of a hat. I'm not against May, Drew, or any almost hit Pokemon.**


End file.
